


Dead- Pearlet

by LeeSophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead by Madison Beer, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: Pearl is drunkViolet is done





	Dead- Pearlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babiiieees:)))
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mini pearlet one shot I wrote at 05:00 am.
> 
> XOXO

**_You could be here, but you're there  
You could be anywhere and these days I don't even care no more_ **

 

Violet sat on her hotel bed, pink fluffy rob on, going through her Instagram as she took small sips from her champagne glass and bit into delicious fresh juicy strawberries. All the other queens had gone out to the nearest club to get drunk, party and most-likely hook up with someone random. All of them…including Pearl.

Pearl and Violet were never official, but they were exclusive, so she wasn’t worried about her cheating. She was more worried about Pearl not caring about her feelings and just wanting to get drunk and smoke blunts while Violet stood alone. At least she used to be worried about that. These days, she had just stopped caring.

  
**_You only be showing me love whenever you've had too much  
Whatever's been filling your cup, no more_**

 

Pearl only really showed Violet how much she ‘loved’ her when she was drunk. Or horny. Or both. They usually would get it on whenever Pearl got back to the hotel after partying her stresses from the tour away. But Violet was tired of it, so she promised herself that night would be different.

 

 **_Baby, no more showing up when you're not sober_ **  
**At my front door just to say you're alone tonight**

 

Violet heard a knock on her hotel room door at 4 am and immediately knew who it was. She placed her glass and her phone down and went to open it. In front of her stood a very messy haired Pearl, shirt and jeans with some drink stains and a fake sad look on her face. She was drunk.

“Hey baby” Pearl said “Can I come in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good Idea, Matt” Violet replied.

“Please, Jason. I’m all alone tonight and I missed you so much at the club”

“If you really had missed me, you would have stayed or gotten back earlier”

 

**_Yeah, tryna fuck me and my mind up  
It's a reminder you're a liar and you know I'm right_ **

 

“Oh, come on baby. I really missed you. Have I told you that you look divine with just that robe on?! But you do look even better without it” Pearl told her, giving her a seductive glare. The old Violet would have fallen for that and allow Pearl to go in, but this Violet was tired of every day being the same, and just wouldn’t fall for Pearl’s words anymore.

“I look even better in my bed, alone, resting, which is what I should be doing right now” Violet replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, come on baby, let me show you how much I missed you”

“You didn’t miss me at all. Like I said, if you did, you wouldn’t have left me alone every single night for the past months we’ve been on tour. Just go to bed, Pearl” And with that, she closed her door in her face.

 

_**You say you can't live without me** _   
_**So why aren't you dead yet?** _   
_**Why you still breathing? (why, why?)** _

The morning after, Violet had dozens of drunken texts from Pearl.

 **Please don’t do this Vi**  
sent by 04:46

 **Let me in  
**sent by 04:46

 **Come on babe, you know I can’t live without you**  
sent by 04:47

Violet sighed and replied in a second before heading towards the bathroom to take her morning shower.

 **You say you can't live without me  
**sent by 08:45

  
**So why aren't you dead yet?**  
sent by 08:45

When Pearl woke up, head aching, the memory of her argument with Violet still fresh in her memory and she read Violet’s reply, she realized how much she had fucked it all up.

 

**_And if you say you can't live without me  
Then why aren't you dead yet?_ **

****

When Violet was about to head to her room’s balcony and enjoy some peaceful environment while she read her book, a knock on her door made her delay that decision. Opening the door to a now sober Pearl was something she hadn’t done in a while.

“Can we talk?”

“You look sober, so yes” Violet made way for her to walk in and closed the door behind her as she did.

“I read your message” Pearl said.

“Good, that’s was the point, really!” Violet replied, fake-smiling and crossing her arms over her chest.

“What do you mean by that? You want me dead?” Pearl asked, mad, sad, confused and afraid of Violet’s reply. Violet just rolled her eyes.

“You say you can’t live without me, but you go out to parties, hang out with everyone every day but with me, and the only times you actually come back is when you’re drunk and want to have sex, so my question is ‘why aren’t you dead?’ or rather, ‘how aren’t you dead?’ since you don’t actually have me” Violet replied, cold as a blizzard.

“I…I know I've fucked up for the last few days, but—”

“Days?! Bitch please, ever since we started this tour two months ago you’ve been partying every night with everyone, getting drunk, getting high, HELL, might as well been getting laid behind my back while I wait in my room for when you want to actually be with me. I’m done!” Violet exploded.

“I would never do that to you. I would never cheat on you and you know it. Please Vi, I’m sorry. I really can’t live without you” Pearl spoke, trying to convince Violet to forgive her.

“ ** _Why do you say that?_** ” Violet asked.

“Because It’s true. You’re the most important piece of my life”

“I’m sorry Pearl, but I think you should stop saying that. You can live without me” Violet replied, looking her dead in the eye _“because you’ve already lost me a long time ago, and you’re still standing here”_


End file.
